Survival
by hpfandunoit
Summary: Every year tributes fight to the death. But this year they may need to work together to survive. Lemon in future chaps.


This idea is very weird but also very cool and I've asked The-JOY-of- Writing for this idea. So this idea is not mine, and I recommend you check out their original story.

Disclaimer:I am not the real author of the hunger games although I wish I were.

Now one with the story!

Chapter One.

My heart we enter some sort of hovercraft, I can't help feeling the tension between all the tributes. No one looks cocky, provocative, witty, or sweet. I can't help but laugh inside my head how we confuse everyone into thinking that we are all something just to convince people to help save our lives. No one has given us an arranged seat so we just sit next to each randomly. I choose a seat across from tiny adorable Rue. The District 11 male, who Peeta told me was named Thresh, looks more of a threat to my chances than any of the careers. He takes a seat beside her.

I give her a nervous smile. She returns it. Peeta squeezes my hand. This makes me give him a soft smile as well. Almost everyone sitting in this hovercraft will be dead in a few weeks. The thought sends goosebumps up my skin.

The ride is smooth until we lean a little to the left, and something explodes sending tributes from districts 3, 6, 8, and 9 into pieces. Oh my god!

Suddenly Rue is blown backwards, and is trying to hold for her life. Almost instantly, Thresh and I are out of are seats, each grabbing one arm of Rue, holding onto her tightly.

"Don't move! Let us pull you up!" I try to shout over the wind.I think she heard me because she goes still as a statue and with my strong body and his sheer power we pull her up very quickly.

"Thank you!" She breathes.

"No problem, but by the looks of it, we're falling out of the sky so put your seat harness on." I say.

She nods, and all three of us sit down, and the rest of the tributes who heard me, also seem to think that safety might be a priority, so they buckle their harnesses.

"Do not harm each other!" says a crackling voice. Where is it coming from?

Oh, it's some sort of intercom.

" The rebellion has close, and survive until we can get you out! Do not worry, we have apprehended the gamemakers, so they shall not send any sort of mutt or disaster. Just stick together and use your skills to survive."

Then it goes dead.

Wonder and shock spread across all of our faces.

But I'm not sure if I believe it.

"We could all live!" says the boy from 5.

"Do you suppose this is some trick Cato?" says the district 2 girl to her male partner.

"I don't think so. I mean, look at every game we've seen. When have there been explosions to the hovercraft, and tributes dying before we have even got onto our metal plates?"

For the first time, I hear Thresh speak.

"They might have omitted it. But I agree with you. It's not likely to be some sort of trick. Talk of rebellion has been spreading throughout District 11 for a while now."

At this, Rue nods her head.

"I don't think so either " I say. "Not the Rebellion, we haven't heard anything about that, but about this being a trick."

"Wait, that's been happening in our district too!" says the girl from 5, motioning to her district partner.

Peeta talks next.

"Okay,on a show of hands, how many have heard talk of rebellion in their district? Not ours."

And a number of hands go up. Neither 1 or 2, but 4 and 5 have heard. 7 has and so has 10, and 11.

Wow, then it could be true.

So I say :

"Well, if we're going to help each other survive, and we have stick together, I think we need real personal introductions. Cause I don't think we're like what we wanted the rest of the world to see."

Everyone nods their head in agreement.

The girl from 5 says

"I'll go first. Tell your name, your district, and a skill. So my name is Marissa, I'm from district 5, and I'm more of a smart and shy kind of person. I wasn't planning on making any allies, just stay away from the competition."

The boy from 5 says:

"Me next. I'm Jason, District 5, and I, am terrible with nature, so I wasn't planning on surviving. I am kinda good with power and electricity.

The two girl careers say:

"I'm Clove, and I am 2 and District 1. "

Clove says she's wicked with knives and Glimmer has knowledge about Games, and how to get sponsors and all that but I don't think that will be particularly useful if we can't get sponsors...Not that I tell her that.

The monstrous boy from 2 says, "I'm Cato, District 2. I fair pretty well off with most weapons, except bows and arrows. I am wicked with spears so I am good for long range targets. "

Then a timid voice speaks up. It's a boy. "Ummm, I'm Logan, I am from District 4 and I can fish good."

"Are you mad? Logan can fish like nobody's business. Oh sorry I forgot, Ariana, District four, I can swim, and strangle people pretty well." She pats Logan's curly red hair.

" I'm Stephanie, District 10, and this is Claire, from District 7. We were supposed to be allies if we survived the bloodbath. I'm good with animals, and Claire knows all about land formations, so she could tell you where water is, how to make camp,-"

Claire cuts her off.

"But I don't know about food much."

And, tall cocky looking boy stood up and said:

"Me next. I am Marvel the Great, king of-"

"Shut up Marvel" Cato says. I laugh.

"Fine,fine, be so , District One, ok with spears."

The District 7and 10 males introduce themselves next as Aiden and Nicholas. They aren't particularly good with much, but I wouldn't kill anyone or abandon them. That's the Capitol's job.

Thresh, Rue, Peeta, and I introduce ourselves. Rue knows a lots about wildlife. Thresh is strong and can kill things. Peeta can bake,band is strong. I hunt.

Well everyone does have skills and weaknesses. But the 74th Hunger Games may just not have a victor.


End file.
